


Whiskey Cranberry

by SonyB89



Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Colleagues in Love, Colleagues to Lovers, F/M, Jack deserves love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Agent Whiskey meets the woman whose invention saved his life.Together they need to go on a mission, posing as a married couple to not get discovered
Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121489
Kudos: 7





	Whiskey Cranberry

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked the canon of Golden Circle a little for this, but not much. Enjoy!

**Whiskey Cranberry**

Statesman was a big company and it was impossible to know everyone.  
So it was not surprising for Jack to see a new face upon entering the meeting room.

A woman was sitting on one of the chairs next to Champ. She wore cute black glasses, a flannel shirt in greens and blues, jeans and her chocolate brown hair created a curly halo around her head.   
Not a bad sight first thing in the morning.

“Ah, there he is. Good morning, Agent Whiskey”, Champ said, turning at the sound of the door opening.

“Champ, you wanted to see me?”

“Agent Whiskey, this is Miss Cranberry. She’s part of our research and development division. Cranberry, Agent Whiskey.”

Jack, ever the ladies man, took her offered hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“A pleasure.”

“It’s actually not our first meeting”, she said, a soft blush grazing her cheeks.

Jack sat down, his brows furrowed.

“Forgive me, sweetheart. I don't normally forget a pretty face.”

Champ rolled his eyes, but an amused smile grazed his face.

“You were unconscious at the time, Jack”, she said, using his real name instead of his code name.   
“I checked your progress after your headshot.”

“You see, Whiskey”, Champ butted in, “Miss Cranberry is the genius mind behind the Alpha Gel. It’s her invention, and every time it is used, she checks on her patients and collects progress data.”

The air in the room changed.   
  
Jack did not like to remember the mission with the Brits. He had been shot in the head by one of his colleagues and had almost died, leaving the British Agents at the mercy of the treacherous Agent Vodka, who had almost succeeded in defeating them.

Up until now he had thought that Ginger – or rather the new Agent Vodka – had been responsible for his healing. He never stopped to think about the people behind the invention of the Alpha Gel.

“So what you’re telling me is that I owe this jewel over there my life?”

“I- I wouldn’t say it like that…”, she stuttered, but he interrupted her, his demeanour serious.

“But I would. Thank you.”

Champ captured his attention again by sliding him a pair of glasses, so he could see what was projected throughout the room.   
No other Agents were present. Instead, he saw a collection of cabins, surrounded by forest.

“If you want to repay the debt to her, Whiskey, I have a mission for you. Miss Cranberry came today to make me aware of a problem the Alpha Gel group is having. Cranberry?”

The woman stood up and Whiskey couldn’t help but have a closer look at her. Women, he thought, came in all kinds of delicious shapes and sizes. It didn’t really matter to him if one was skinny, short, big – he could always find something to his taste.

In the case of Miss Cranberry, or Sally as she later introduced herself, it was a disarming smile, cheeks you just wanted to pinch and a healthy portion of flesh on her hips that he wanted to sink his teeth in.

He coughed, looking away. Now was not the time.

She slid her hand through the simulation of the cabins, zooming in.

“This is a couples retreat for newlyweds in Colorado. It’s surrounded by mountains, beautiful creeks and hiking trails. And it’s a legitimate business owned by Statesmen.”

She zoomed in on a cabin that was situated on a small hill near the forest border.

“This is cabin number seven. It’s never rented out, because it’s primarily used by our field operatives. The area around the mountains is our property. And it’s important property, because we grow a specific plant there that is a key ingredient for the production of our Alpha Gel.”

Sally flicked her wrists – tiny, delicate, vulnerable wrists, he would love to place kisses upon – and the picture of a delicate plant with a white blossom appeared in the air.

“This plant is what helps us prevent the damaged tissue from dying. It’s very rare. A few days ago, this happened.”

Whiskey was used to seeing dead bodies. The picture that appeared before his eyes, of a young man in a lab coat, without a head, did not phase him much.   
But a whistle escaped his mouth.

“One of our field technicians that worked in cabin seven was beheaded. We don’t know if the person that did it stole any of our equipment or is behind our technology. But we have to find out if our Alpha Gel Flower harvest is in danger.”

The images vanished and Champ and Whiskey took off their glasses. Sally only pushed a small button on the side of her glasses.

“We don’t know if the people who run the retreat have anything to do with this or if we are under attack from a rival agency. The people at the retreat are civilians who know nothing of any of this”, Champ said, standing up.

“I will obviously not send Miss Cranberry there alone to check this out. So you will accompany her. You are to pose as a married couple and get as much information as you can. Understood?”

Sally blushed, but she was not surprised. Jack grinned.

“I only have one question”, he said, standing up.

“Which is?”

Theatrically, he got down on one knee in front of Sally, taking her hand in his.

“Miss Cranberry. Will you be my fake wife?”

* * *

“You look nervous, sweetheart”, Jack said, which made Sally look up.  
She had been lost in her head, fidgeting with the gold ring around her finger.   
  
Jack had gotten her an honest to god real gold ring with a cranberry red stone in it.

They were only ten minutes out from the retreat after arriving by plane and they were already in character.

Jack and Sally Daniels, newlyweds, on a hiking trip through the Colorado mountains in autumn. Supposedly madly in love with each other and still in their honeymoon phase.  
  


It was strange to see Agent Whiskey without his cowboy boots and his hat, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still extremely handsome.

“I am nervous”, she admitted, still fidgeting with the ring. “I’ve never been out on a real mission in the field before.”

From the corner of her eyes she saw his hand traveling towards her thigh, but it changed it’s route and she got a friendly pet on the shoulder instead.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Just play along and do your thing and we’ll be back home before you know it.”

Jack parked the Jeep in the parking lot.  
“Why don’t you go get the keys and I’ll get our luggage out?”, he suggested.

When she returned with the keys for cabin number four, Jack was leaning against the door, a smirk on his face.  
He took the keys from her, opened the door and then swept her off her feet, to carry her over the threshold like a bride.

“Jack! I can walk on my own”, she shrieked, embarrassed, but the Agent just laughed.  
“We’re doing this right”, he said, setting her down in the middle of the cosy living room before going back out to fetch the bags.

“Now, Mrs. Daniels. Will you join me for our complimentary candlelight dinner at the dining hall?”

* * *

As it turned out, the retreat had so many buildings and activities, that it was impossible to search everything withing two days.

Additionally, there were other couples visiting, so they could only really do their searches at night.

As it was a couples retreat, there was only one, really big, luxurious bed – but Jack had not even tried to discuss anything and set up camp on the couch.   
Sally admitted to herself to be disappointed.

When they were not checking the grounds for any suspicious activities at night, they had to play the part of the happy newlywed couple in front of the staff and others – and it was surprisingly easy.

As they got more comfortable around each other, Jacks touches became more familiar and lasted longer.   
Sally found herself aching for any kind of affection at night, but did not dare confront him, or herself, with the truth that she was quickly developing a crush on the Agent.

It was on their fifth night at the resort that things changed.

Nothing was missing from Cabin 7 and it had been cleaned by the Statesman team. The flowers were all accounted for and nothing was amiss. So they had started to check on everything else at the retreat.

The indoor pool was their second to last destination.  
  
Closed from midnight to six in the morning, they disarmed the security cameras and broke in.

The only light came from the lamps underwater and the windows.  
It was eerily quiet, the smell of chlorine in the air and the only sound to be heard the soft movement of the water.

Sally looked at the blueprints of the pool area on her tablet computer and frowned.

“Huh…”, she mumbled, looking at the pool and back at the blueprints.

“What is it?”, Jack asked, putting away his lockpicks.

“I’m not sure”, Sally mumbled.

She turned to one of the benches around the pool site, placed the tablet, her glasses and the towel she had brought as an “alibi” on it.

“What are you – _oh_ …”

Sally had not thought that she would need a bathing suit, so she had not brought one. Focused on the mission, she started stripping down, kicking off her jeans and her flannel shirt.

“Sally… Don’t tell me you…”

Only in her tanktop and panties, all in black, she jumped into the water, leaving a confused and surprised Agent Whiskey behind.

Seconds later, triumphantly, she broke the water and grinned.

“Jack, you need to see this.”

Not wasting any time with undressing, just kicking off his shoes, Jack jumped right in, diving to where Sally was barely standing in the shallow water that reached her chin.

He stood up straight, the water only reaching his chest while his partner struggled with keeping her head above the surface, so he did what seemed natural.   
He gripped her waist to steady her, which made her sling her hands around his neck.

“What is it?”, he asked, his voice suddenly nothing more but a whisper.

“There is a latch right underneath us”, she explained, looking down between them.   
“On the blueprints, the pool is almost double the size. That means, right underneath our feet there has to be more room – a lot more room. And apparently they had the pool renovated last ye-”

She wanted to say more, but her words got stuck in her throat as she looked up again and her gaze met his.   
His hair stuck to his forehead, droplets of water fell from his chin and she could feel the movements of his chest on hers with every breath he took.

Goosebumps suddenly spread across her skin as she realised that she was all but pressed to his body in her underwear, dripping wet.

“You were saying?”, he asked, his voice husky, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips and back. He pulled her a little closer, his heart skipping a beat as she let out a surprised whimper.

For the first time ever in her life, she took a leap of faith.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she forced herself to be brave and placed her lips on his, clinging tighter to his neck as not to sink.  
She couldn’t bare to look and see if he was shocked, surprised, disgusted or curious, so she had shut her eyes and hoped that she had not imagined the desire in his eyes.  
  


Sally was rewarded with a surprised but most welcoming moan from deep within Jacks chest as he returned her kiss, slinging one of his strong arms around her waist while the other travelled north to support her neck and run through her wet hair.

Having no choice but to wrap her legs around his thighs or risk going under, she clung to him and enjoyed the feeling of the wet fabric of his jeans on her legs.

“ ** _AHEM_**..”

They broke apart in surprise, looking towards the door.  
An amused looking security guard was leaning against the doorframe. It seemed as if this was not the first time he had found a couple swimming in the pool after hours.

“I am very sorry to interrupt, but the pool **_is_ **closed. I’ll have to ask you to return to your cabin.”

Jack turned into Agent Whiskey in a second, his smile accompanied by an amused chuckle.

“Quite right, sorry. Come on, darling. I think we’ve had enough fun for one night. And we don’t want this fine gentleman to get in trouble now, do we?”

“N-No”, Sally stuttered, letting herself be dragged through the water and up the stairs.  
She grabbed her clothes and her towel, carefully hiding the tablet, before stepping outside, hurrying back through the brisk autumn night towards their shared cabin.

It only took the short walk for the panic to set in.  
 _‘What the hell have I done?’_


End file.
